


Exposure

by Devcon03



Series: In Nibelheim [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Coercion, Exhibitionism, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/pseuds/Devcon03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Cloud can never touch, he can dream.</p><p>[WARNING: Cloud is 16 years old when this [Crisis Core - Nibelheim] takes place. 16 is the legal age of consent in Sweden, but the age difference and the fact that Sephiroth is Cloud's superior states a power imbalance that cannot go without being warned for. Hence the 'underage'-label and the additional warnings.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> If the elements of this bothers or triggers you, _please_ don't read. 
> 
> Unbeta'd story.

It's late when Sephiroth suddenly opens the door to Cloud's room, startling him out of his current daydream. Light bleeds into the chamber, flows past Sephiroth as it invades the sanctuary Cloud has found in the darkness, blinding him in the process. 

When Cloud's eyes have adapted, he can see Sephiroth standing motionless in the doorway. He looks as detached as ever, composed and aloof. Cloud gawks at his superior, not quite sure what to expect. 

Cloud sinks into the shadows when the First moves, making himself as small as possible. He winces as the door closes behind Sephiroth. There's no way he can leave without being noticed now, and doesn't even dare to draw breath as the tall man walks past him to stand before the window. 

The cracks in the wooden floor can't keep the faint sound of music and laughter away. The noise seems so much louder now that Sephiroth is in the room with him. There's a party going on downstairs, and above the general ruckus, there's one voice he recognises. He smiles despite his predicament – Zack is having a field day, not wasting the opportunity to dance. Cloud has learnt that where ever Zack is, there's _always_ a party going on, or about to happen.

Sephiroth sighs, and Cloud’s attention is drawn back to the regal man. He knows that the First doesn't care for that kind of amusement. As far as Cloud knows, he cares for nothing beyond duty. Little else is known about him.

In the moonlight, Sephiroth looks more alien than usual. His fine-drawn features show too much emotion all the sudden, and then none at all. He lifts a hand to the cold glass, fingers splayed against it. He keeps staring out at the view of the mountains, impassive, and the way he knits his brow speaks volumes.

Something’s wrong.

Cloud shivers in the dark, drawing deeper into the dark as the First turns away from the window. Sephiroth still hasn't noticed him, and heads towards the armchair in the corner. There he just stares at his own hands, an indifferent expression in his face, but his _eyes_ … 

Cloud can see it from where he's sitting – a flicker of something strange and ominous, a menace moving beneath the surface, craving to be let loose, demanding freedom.

Whatever it is, it scares Cloud. 

Zack isn’t the only observant one around. Cloud hasn't failed not notice the sudden, baleful change in Sephiroth’s behavior, but he knows his place. He is shy, holds his tongue when he should, perhaps, talk to Zack. Nibelheim has taken its toll on the First. The mountains, the mansion, their staying at the Inn – it's breaking him down. A man like Sephiroth has no choice but to remain in control of himself, but cracks are showing. This, no matter how scary, makes Sephiroth more human. 

And, this is why Cloud watches him in distance and dares to daydream about things impossible.

Today, the dream ends and reality crashes down as the General removes this clothing with deft fingers. Cloud knows that he is blushing furiously, and something inside him squirms at the sight of soft and deliciously pale skin. For a while, he doesn’t even remember how to breath as the warrior stands nude before him. He blinks rapidly, throat dry, as heat colours his cheeks. He cannot look away and he cannot leave, and by everything Holy, he can _never_ touch. 

Cloud is often teased for his hero worship, but they are wrong. It's nothing as simple as that, and far more complicated than a mere crush. The General is spoken for, even though Zack has never said it out-loud. Everyone knows only Zack would ever get away with shouting at him, anyway.

But here, hidden in plain sight, Cloud can allow himself to feast upon the glorious sight before him. He bites his cheek and tastes blood – _nothing_ compares to Sephiroth, and nothing ever will. He is perfect in every sense, a heavenly creature made of spun silver and mother of pearl – he is Death incarnate, or so Cloud thinks, and wishes for a sweet, swift end in the hands of the greatest Hero alive. 

Either way, he has to draw breath and then death will be granted, that much he is sure of.

Suddenly a soft moan reaches his ears and Cloud gasps, a tiny, strangled noise in the dark. Sephiroth doesn’t hear him, though. The First is busy fondling his own, pale skin with brief, exquisite strokes. He reaches up and pinches a pink nipple, makes it hard as a pebble. Cloud’s eyes widen at the faint groan that follows. Sephiroth shudders, sinking down onto the armchair, long legs sprawling before him. He licks his lips, a hand caressing his silken cock while the other roams freely over his toned chest. His face is twisted in pleasure, eyes shut in sweet agony. His long neck is exposed as he wantonly takes pleasure from himself.

Cloud trembles and stares at Sephiroth with burning eyes, feeling his own arousal grow. He wants to move forward, desires the beautiful creature so much it hurts, but he stays where he is, fully aware of the danger of making himself known for the unstable General. No daydream has ever been this good, and while his eyes try to touch and taste and feel, his breath is once again stolen when Sephiroth looks up and meets his gaze.

No matter how hard Cloud wishes for it to be, this is no daydream. Sephiroth shifts, and a soft moan later, the his dark voice drowns everything else out. 

”Enjoying yourself, Cloud?”

*~*~*

Death incarnate, the executor of thousands if not more, stares at Cloud with cold, alien eyes, a smirk present in his face. His words may carry mirth, but they are sharp and meant to cut deep. Who does Cloud think he is, looking at him like that? But the grunt doesn't answer him, and the silence is only interrupted by the sound of his own, shuddering breaths ,and the soft music from down-stairs where Zack is mingling with the inhabitants of Nibelheim.

Cloud has the look of a scared rabbit, but his eyes are darkened by lust. Sephiroth has seen that face before, and it annoys him. He growls, and the blond suddenly looks like he's either about bolt, or die. The latter is tempting, indeed. Sephiroth almost orders Cloud to follow his instincts, but he remains quiet. If the boy moves, something inside Sephiroth will snap and force him to follow. He would never, of course, dream of giving chase naked as the day he was born. Instead, he decides to stare Cloud down instead, showing his dominance in the only way possible at the moment.

A heartbeat later something hardens in Sephiroth's face as a fleeting thought strikes him – what if Cloud refuses to go away? What then? He needs the release badly, wants the sweetness that follows to make him drowsy enough so he can finally get some asleep. He shifts and shivers, hard still. Cloud hasn't moved an inch, and he frowns, questioning the grunt's intelligence. What else does he want? 

Both know that the younger man wouldn’t survive his wrath, so why the hell doesn’t he leave? 

*~*~*

Cloud knows it too – and after months of training, he's never been as close to death as he is now. He can practically taste it in the back of his mouth, but it’s not the only thing he is tasting. Along with the fright, however, something else is building up. That something keeps him rooted in place, and he doesn't move an inch. Every hair on his body is standing, and his very mind is shouting warnings, but all he does is to sit on the bed before the great Hero, taking everything he can from him.

He feels no remorse, no shame , and it doesn’t matter that the flushed man's lips are trembling with restrained and stricken desire. Should he care that Sephiroth's eyes are showing signs of distress? It's almost as if the man is afraid of... Of him? How could that possibly be? Cloud doesn’t believe it, but the very idea of a 1st Class SOLDIER being afraid of a mere grunt isn’t only ridiculous, but also hot. That's when Cloud finally sees the man behind the mask of fame. The sudden insight gives him a new understanding of the whole situation.

Could it be that Sephiroth is untouched? Could it be that no one has ever seen him like this, that no one has ever known him this way...? Not even Zack? If so, does it mean that this is solely for Cloud’s eyes to behold? Now it's not only lust, but something dark and possessive, that swells in Cloud's chest. He bites his lower lip and returns the smirk.

*~*~*

The sudden change in Cloud's demeanor is notable and Sephiroth senses it all to well. It's impossible to ignore, and the grunt's gaze burns his skin. They stare at each-other, and the feel of being measured scorches the him. 

”Don’t you have someplace else to be?” he asks, a low tremble in his voice. 

“This is my room,” Cloud answers him, and sinks deeper into the shadows. “Either _you_ leave, or I stay.”

Sephiroth blinks, feeling furious and stupid at the same time. Is that so, he wants to ask, but it's so obvious his pride takes a beating. _He's_ the one who should be someplace else, but the bloody Inn's corridors all look the same. His mistake has made him lose his face in front of Cloud. He frowns, but doesn't move, hand still firmly around his own flesh. He sits there, quite lost and painfully aware of his own body and the _hunger_ that is directed towards him, by a grunt nevertheless. The silence is too loud, the air too hot to endure and then, there's that look in Cloud's eyes. So, neither will leave... 

It's a draw, then.

The challenge in Cloud's eyes still stands, and against his better judgement Sephiroth finds himself giving in. The grunt has seen it all, and Sephiroth can't be bothered to kill him for his insolence right now. He will deal with him later, but as for now, he has other things to take care of. With a dark glare at Cloud, he slides his palm up his cock and goes back to business. 

The first stroke feels good, the second even better. He tries to hold his moans back, but they force their way through his lips. He bites down on a small gasp, but the sound makes Cloud move forward, if only a little. Sephiroth doesn't notice it, lost in his own, dreamy pleasure and the strange, addictive sensation of being watched. He knows he is beautiful – Cloud isn't the first to be infatuated with him, but unlike the rest, he is there, watching him become undone.

A mix of lust, fright and abandon coils in his stomach, making him tense. Perspiration covers his body, and he can smell the scent of his own arousal. He quivers under the onslaught of sensations, shuddering with each stroke. It's just simple touch, he tells himself, nothing more. This is only half a truth, because Cloud is witnessing what no one has the right to demand to behold – him being _human_ , vulnerable, made soft. Alive. He is naked in more than one aspect, and this is a first time for him, but here he is, giving himself to sky-blue eyes. This, and nothing beyond it, is what he is willing to part with, and share with Cloud. 

Cloud will never be allowed to touch, nor will he taste, and he will certainly not _talk_ about this with anyone else. Let the grunt see what nobody will ever lay a hand upon – let him watch the great General give into the sweet, dark agony that isn’t pain as it moves through his body and claims him. 

Sephiroth groans loudly, and shuts his eyes. His hand pulling and rubbing, twisting, and he moves his hips in the oldest rhythm there is. He's so close he can taste it, and all he needs is a little push. His body curls upon itself at the promise of delicious pleasure. Just a little more, and he will be able to feel the burn in his loins again. 

*~*~*

Cloud trembles with every step he takes, but nothing in this world will stop him from descending upon his exquisite prey. No matter that his prey is the great Sephiroth himself, a man able to maim and kill with a single blow. He hovers in silence before the First, standing between his long legs. He looks down at the beautiful man, his entire body trembling with restrained need and something close to jealousy.

He knows he will never be allowed to touch Sephiroth - it would be wrong on too many levels, and no matter how much he wants it, he will never be permitted to take that pale cock in his mouth either. But this... _This_ he has been granted, and he will never share it with anyone else – what is happening now is between the two of them, and far more intimate than simple coupling. 

In a way, this is almost better.

Sephiroth is being loud now, pumping his length as if his life depends on it. He moves a hand trembling through his hair, gathering some of it in the back, pulling hard at the base of his neck. He's elegant even now, face all red, short of breath in between keening moans. He's closing in on his peak, his back bowed as small cries leaves those tempting lips of his.

And while Cloud will never touch, there is one thing he will take from Sephiroth – a chaste kiss upon the hollow of the General’s throat. To his surprise, he is rewarded with a sight forged in heaven – the kiss has triggered the release Sephiroth has been chasing all along. Beneath him, his superior becomes undone, and his powerful body is wrecked by a series of small shudders that pushes him over the edge. He cries out, and Cloud devours him when their eyes meet. Sephiroth gasps and shuts his eyes, the intense high bringing a violent orgasm along. He groans and spills into his hand, body trembling hard as he breaks and becomes just a man, made vulnerable in the throes of passion.

*~*~*

Septhiroth falls like a broken doll upon the arm-chair once it's over. He is shaken by the strength of his orgasm, and he makes a careful mind-note regarding kisses to his throat. He doesn't look up at Cloud, doesn't dare to – the grunt has seen more of him than any scientist, fellow SOLDIER or friend has ever been allowed to see. He has been exposed, this time by his own free will, and he doesn’t know how to cope with it. He keeps his eyes shut, all to aware of the sight he must be offering.

He tenses when timid hands cleans away the evidence of his weakness. Cloud doesn’t break the silence as he works, and once done, he pulls a blanket over Sephiroth's warm, relaxed body. It feels... good. Cool fingers stroke his brow – a simple display of tenderness that somehow change everything about the madness he has allowed to happen. What's done is done, and accepts the caress with a sigh, too tired to make sense of it. Then, he more or less senses the shit-eating grin Cloud is giving him. He opens one eye and yes, the little bastard _is_ smiling. 

”At ease, SOLDIER,” Cloud says, beaming with satisfaction. Before Spehiroth manages to snarl a reply, the grunt turns and flees the room. 

Sephiroth doesn’t chase him, has no energy left to even lift a finger. There will be hell to pay, but not tonight. He is all drowsy, and the restless whispers in the back of his mind grow quiet, leaving him alone. He closes his eyes, listening to Zack's laughter as it surrounds him and guides him to sleep. 

*~*~*


End file.
